Shut up and kiss me!
by cuteinpink816
Summary: Sort of song. first story on here so please read. Dasey all the way!


You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

"Der-ek! How could you? That was my favorite song!"

"well if you knew when to stop playing it on repeat I wouldn't have to steal it from you. I mean really how many times can you listen to one song! Now if it were one of my songs I could understand but some whiny girl telling some guy to shut up and kiss her, you just need to turn it off!"

"SORRY to butt into your quite time! Oh wait you don't have any quite time it's all loud angered music!"

"Casey, Casey, Casey when will you ever learn? My house my music, or did you forget part of the deal in the 'lets move in together' conversation. It was my big concern, other than you cooking and doing all the cleaning."

"I do not do all the Cleaning that was NOT in the deal. You said all you laundry and cleaning the bathroom and kitchen were yours, and I agreed to make you dinner three times a week."

"yes but knowing you, the bathroom and kitchen will be done by you anyway even if I try you will just come in and fix all my mistakes. Miss clean freak Case!"

"Der-ek! I am NOT a clean freak! I just like things done right!"

"whatever space case I will see you at dinner."

He walks out her door leaving her thinking she won that round of screaming…

"WAIT MY CD!" _oh jeez why does he always win? I really need to learn how to win these verbal battles!_

C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Later that night at dinner, as Casey is chewing on her homemade mac and cheese.

"hey so I was thinking about that song you were listening to earlier. I have noticed (without wanting to of course) that you only listen to the same song that many times when it applies to your life at the moment. So… whose the guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Holy crap! No don't ask that you should know better than to ask that! But of course he would have to ask like it doesn't matter. Like it isn't the biggest deal in the world. But I guess to him it doesn't matter considering he doesn't know that every time I play that song all I want to do is slam him against a wall and kiss him till I can't breathe._

"what you can't tell me? I mean come on I thought we got past all this; you rant and rave about every guy you like. What do you think its love or something? Really Case you need to understand that you have to date someone before falling in love." _Gosh Case please don't tell me you think you're in love! Don't kill me like that. You should know better, you tell me all about your latest crush and I tell you why he is not right for you. You then move on to the next guy to catch your eye. No love, no love I can't hear you say that when it's not about me!_

"Derek it's none of your business and how would you know if I'm dating someone or not? You go from one bimbo to the next so your REALLY one to talk!"

"really Case? You always inform me of your dates so how could I not know when your dating a guy? _Oh yeah and I guess you didn't notice that those bimbos are none existent now that you live here, and I can't get you out of my head!_

"whatever I'm going to bed."

"I will find out who it is you know I will, night Case." _Love you…_

"night" _I wish you wouldn't try. Love you…_

C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D

The next day Derek goes to talk to Emily the only other one who Casey tell everything to.

"hey Em, hows life?"

"Don't give me that Derek. What do you want? I know you better than to think you just want to know how I am."

_Well then at least I tried! _"it's Case as usual. She won't tell me who the new guy is in her life. And I know there is one considering the fact that she won't stop listening to that one song call shut up and kiss me. And I mean how can she think I won't find out? That song pretty much yells I want to make out with someone!"

"oh Derek how stupid can you be?" _should I tell him?_

"what do you mean Emily? Just tell me it's killing me!"

"Uh fine, but I am telling you now that whatever you break you are paying for."

"that bad huh?"

"well I don't think so but you might get mad at yourself for not seeing it sooner."

"ok… just tell me I'm dying here!"

"Derek it's you!"

"me what?"

"wow are you this stupid? It's you she Loves!"

"no, no, no you got it all wrong she can't love me! Where would you get that idea?"

"I don't know she lives with you for one!"

"that purely money reasons. She is broke duh."

"Derek she works as a writer for the New York Times! She isn't broke she WANTS to live with YOU!"

"…." _She can't be right, right?_

"you still don't believe me do you? Did you ever notice how whenever she tells you about a new guy in her life you tell her what's wrong with him and she moves on?"

"she just learned to understand that I know bad guys when I see them that's all!"

"Derek she makes you dinner every night! And she watches hockey with you. You know she hates hockey. Don't forget that she has been to every game of yours since your first game in college!"

"Well it does seem like she could BUT this is Case we are talking about she hates me we scream at each other all the time!"

"DEREK! Did you even hear the song?"

"well yeah but that doesn't mean anything. It could be any guy she is fighting with…. OH! She doesn't fight with anyone else!"

"finally!"

"thanks Em I am sure Case will call you later, I have to see her NOW!"

_I wonder if he knows he is smiling? At least he didn't break anything. That went so much better than when I told him about her and Truman._

C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D~C~D

After running through the pouring rain, Derek gets to their apartment. Knocking until he remembers that he lives there and has a key. As soon as he gets in the door he sees her. She for her part is completely confused as to why he knocked and why he is dripping wet. He for his part is seeing her in a whole new way, instead of just wishing for something he never thinks will come, he sees her as someone who could be his.

"Derek what are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Its pouring I am sure that where ever you were would have let you stay till it slowed down. And why did you knock you have a key!"

"I might have lost my mind on my way home. I just, uh I just I couldn't miss you I had to see you!"

"ok… why?" _and why are you standing so close to me?_

"its just…"

"wait, wait I will get you a towel!" _your to close to me your making me nervous._

"NO! I need to say this right now, before I lose my nerve."

"OK go ahead."

"I love you."

"…"

"Case?" _I am so stupid she hates me now. Stupid Emily! Wait why is she crying? No Case don't cry. I hate tears mostly when they are my fault!_

"Don't play with me D! its not funny!"

"oh Casey I'm not. I do love you I just wanted you to know but since you hate me I will just move out. You can afforded the apartment yourself I'm sure you could find a roommate somewhere else."

"I don't hate you stupid! What I do hate are your pranks so if this is some kind of joke, because you found my dream journal than you do need to move out!"

"Dream journal? You dream about me?"

"wipe that smirk off your face its very rude at this point in time!"

"I'm sorry I just… come on Casey tell me that you love me too, please I need to hear it!"

"well duh I love you. Do you really love me?"

"of course I do."

"prove it!"

"not a problem."

And now he kisses her with all the love he has. And he doesn't stop kissing her till she turns on the song that started it all. Then they move on to more than kissing.

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me.


End file.
